noragamifandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Yukine
Yukine '''(雪音) jest nową świętą bronią Yato, który nazywa go "Sekki" (雪器). Yukine podczas transformacji zmienia się w srebrną katanę. Jego prawdziwe imię, to "Yuki", natomiast formalne to "Yukine". Wygląd left|thumb|220px|Yukine w całej postaci Yukine has bright golden-orange eyes and relatively long blond hair that extends to the the bottom of his ears. He has the form of a teenager and is shorter than both Yato and Hiyori. Upon his first summoning, Yukine wears a simple white robe and white socks. He is later depicted with a blue hoodie over a purple shirt, loose dark grey jeans, a white and teal snow cap, and light grey shoes. In Episode 05 of the anime, he changes his attire to a white T-shirt, dark blue jeans, and a green knee-length jacket with orange inner lining and a fur-rimmed hood. In shinki form, he turns into a long silver katana with the handle wrapped in white bandages, the bandages still extending loosely to the blade. Charakter Yukine najpierw został przedstawiany w mandze, jako nieco zimny i okrutny, choć w anime jego chłód jest stonowany. Jest wyraźnie zdenerwowany i zły na to, że zmarł, i stał się bronią Yato, w narzeka na pobytu z kimś takim jak on. W wyniku tego oraz faktu, że ludzie nie mogą go zobaczyć, Yukine korzysta z tego i zaczyna im kraść pieniądze, ubrania. Yukine choć wydaje się czuć zazdrosny, o tych, którzy żyją, jest zdenerwowany faktem, że on nie żyje i nie może zaprzyjaźnić się i dowiedzieć się, co robią inni uczniowie. Najwyraźniej boi się ciemności. Gdy Yato jest zmuszony, by ukarać Yukine, Yukine wyznaje wszystkie swoje grzechy i przeprasza szczerze. Yukine jest wyraźnie bardziej optymistyczne po jego kara, zaprzyjaźnia się z Hiyori, i prosi, aby dowiedzieć się, co robi w szkole. Yukine jest bardziej sumienny w swojej pracy, jako Yato Shinki, pracy w niepełnym wymiarze godzin Daikoku, aby zarabiać pieniądze dla nich dwóch. Historia Człowiek Gdy Yato sprawia, że Yukine jest jego Shinki, Yato doświadcza zapomnianych wspomnień Yukine kiedy był człowiekiem i płacze w reakcji na to, co wskazuje, że Yukine miał ciężkie życie przed śmiercią, choć jak na razie, Yukine wciąż nic nie pamięta. Yukine miał rodzinę, ale jego matka i siostra zostawiły go pod opieką ojca. Nie do końca wiadomo, jak Yukine zmarł, ale retrospekcje mogą wskazywać, że prawdopodobnie został pobity, oraz został zaniedbywany przez ojca, a później zmarł z powodu odniesionych ran. Od tego czasu błąkał się bez celu. Yukine został znaleziony przez Yato. Shinki Podczas walki z ayakashi, Yato zdaje sobie sprawę, że z braku Shinki, że nie będzie w stanie walczyć. Później jednak, Yato jest w stanie odzyskać Yukine, dać mu nazwę, i pokonać mrok. Yukine materializuje się w człowieka i podaje nazwę przez Yato. Yukine zdaje sobie sprawę, że on nie żyje i nadal krytykuje Yato jako strasznego właściciela. Yukine nienawidzi Yato, do tego stopnia, że chce oddzielić się od niego, prosząc Tenjin, czy mógłby pracować dla niego. Tenjin wyjaśnia działania, które mogłoby spowodować Yukine stać bezpańską bronią, więc Yukine zmuszony jest nadal pracować dla Yato. Yukine ulega pokusom. Zaczyna kraść i wykorzystać, tak, że Yato traci swoje siły, przez zanieczyszczenie. Hiyori jest wściekła na Yukine, z powodu jego działań. Przychodzi do Kofuku i prosi o pomoc. Yukine akceptuje swoje działania i grzechy, staje się znacznie bardziej optymistyczny. Pracuje dla Daikoku w niepełnym wymiarze czasu, starając się zarabiać pieniądze dla niego i Yato, i zaczyna korepetycję z Hiyori, która go oczy, tego, co ma w szkole. Jego lojalność wobec Yato jest zwiększona i chętnie robi co prosi. Moce i umiejętności *'''Rend (Zan - Pozostałośc): Jest to umiejętność, którą uzyskuje,byciem świetej broni Yato. Gdy Yato go wykorzystuje, jest w stanie zabić i zniszczyć Ayakashi. *'Severance (Zetsu - Odprawa) ': Jest to umiejętność, która pozwala odciąć więzi między człowiekiem, a rzeczami/ innymi ludzi. Używa tej umiejętności do zerwania więzi między Yusuke Urasawa i Kofuku. *'Bariera (Linia granicza)': zdolność Yukine polegająca na narysowaniu poziomej linii, która tworzy, coś na zwór "linii granicznej", która zapobiega przejściu dalej jakimkolwiek potworom. *'Powściągliwość': Yukine ma możliwość oddania wpływania na inne shinki. Zdolność ta wydaje się mieć formę niewidzialnych łańcuchów. Według Daikoku, tylko Najświętsza Broń (takich jak Yukine i Kazuma) może użyć tej zdolności. Zdolność ta znacznie wpływa na inne shinki, które nie są broniami bogów. Niemniej jednak, kiedy Najświętsza Broń straci zaufanie i ma dużo niepewności; jak wtedy, gdy Yukine prawie został pokonany przez Kugahę z tym, że może zostać pokonany w bitwie granicznej. * Zaklęcie/ Śpiew/ Piosenki: Jest to umiejętność, którą otrzymał podczas swojego szkolenia z Kazumą. To pozwala mu rzucać zaklęcia, które mogą być wykorzystane jako zabezpieczenie lub do ataku. Yukine używa płomieni i może również przywołać duchy jak Nora. Relacje Yato Yukine jest shinki Yato - świętą bronią. Z początku według niego Yato jest egoistyczny i strasznie irytujący. Jednak i stosunki się zmieniają i można zauważyć, że stają się przyjaciółmi, jednak nadal czasami Yukine uważa, go jako irytującego typka. Iki Hiyori Na początku wydaje się, że Yukine był w niej zakochany, ale później ich relacje spadają tylko do przyjaźni. On widzi Hiyori, jako cennego przyjaciela i kogoś, na kim może polegać. Yukine martwi się, że Hiyori zapomniała o nim i Yato w jeden dzień. Ciekawostki *Imię Yukine,w znaczeniu kanji oznacza: Yuki (雪) oznacza "śnieg", podczas gdy Yukine (雪 音) oznacza "dźwięk śniegu". *Yukine jest jedną z niewielu Shinki o nieznanej przeszłości człowieka. *Yukine boi się ciemności, prawdopodobnie z powodu czegoś, co się odnosi do jego przeszłości. Category:Postacie